


let it fill up again with love

by limia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3.4 MSQ Spoilers, Closure, Dealing With Grief (But Not Really), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limia/pseuds/limia
Summary: i'll see you on the other side.





	

"You really need a shave." she says, her voice like the tinkle of the wind chime Yugiri had given him what felt like ages ago. 

Thancred opens his eyes. Eyes like turquoise stare back at him, his head on Minfilia's lap as she tilts her head, brow arched. 

"I've no access to a razor in the wilds, milady." he says, and he watches as she rolls her eyes, raising a chuckle from him. "I would gladly shave it should the situation call for it, but I'm afraid I've grown rather fond of it. Opens a whole new world of women who vow they've met me before, yet can't place the face." 

Minfilia snorts, closing those eyes that saw the whole of Eorzea at a time, tilting her head back. "I've heard your lover speak often of shaving it in the middle of the night. You'd best be careful." she hums, tapping his chin with her finger. "You remind me of my father with that. So different in but a year's time." 

Thancred's smirk fades, his eyes averting from Minfilia's face and looking around- but there's nothing to see, the room around them is a bright white, whisps of blue and green trailing around them slowly, akin to a river, a stream.

"Please don't rush." she says, her voice soft. Thancred closes his eyes, his jaw setting as his throat clenches. "I will be here. Take your time. There's so much more for you to do, so many things to accomplish."

He barely believes her. She had come and gone, with him so briefly since the uprising in Ul'dah, so focused on Her will and whims; he told himself he'd come to terms with it. "But I miss you." he says, and his voice is quiet, unwilling to betray his emotions.

Minfilia smiles, gentle and warm, a smile he had seen time and time again as she had grown. "That girl- The sister of our little Icarus leader," she says, and she looks out into the distance; what she's looking at, he doesn't know. "I heard her say wise words to someone not long before we met again. 'And if your heart feels fit to burst, let it burst. Let it burst, and let it fill up again with love.' Wise words for someone so young, yes?"

He's silent. She takes note, placing her hand atop his eyes. "You cannot forget me, no, however- do not let me stop you from filling your life with what you need. Just as you helped me with mine. The last thing I want from you is for you to keep going forward. Don't stop."

It's hard for him, to hear these from a girl he'd known since she was young- there's not a thing in the world he wouldn't do to have given her more time.

"Thank you for taking care of me all these years. I've no real way to repay you. But please do me this kindness," she says, and her voice is growing distant, but Thancred doesn't move. "Live for yourself now."

"Alright." he says aloud. 

And it's dark- he doesn't know how long he's been awake. Had he been lucid enough to say that aloud? It's a moment to register before his eyes start to well with tears, and he takes a shuddering breath, pressing the heel of his palm against his good eye as he tries not to wake his companion. 

(It's too late, an eye opens underneath shaggy hair as the warrior listens to Thancred shudder with quiet sobs, trying to imagine what would have happened had they not left those sewers so quickly and so blindly.)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i didn't like minfilia for a long time and then 3.4 beat me up and laughed in my face as i cried over father/daughter realizations so consider this me eating shit for being a nonbeliever


End file.
